La Femme en Question
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: "Que savez-vous de cette femme en particulier ?" demanda Loki, avide d'en savoir davantage sur cette Midgardienne qui semblait si différente des autres aux yeux de l'agent. "Absolument tout, Monsieur," répondit Barton sans la moindre hésitation. -Se situe pendant Avengers-.


L'agitation régnait dans les locaux souterrains choisis par Loki comme quartier général. Toute une équipe se préparait à partir pour Stuttgart, dans le but de récolter le précieux iridium, essentiel aux projets du Dieu de la Malice. Clint Barton, arc en main, pénétra dans la pièce servant d'arsenal à l'armée afin de s'équiper de ses flèches spéciales.

« Agent Barton, » prononça une voix, brisant ainsi le silence de la salle. S'avançant dans la faible lumière, Loki Laufeyson se révéla, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sa cape vert émeraude flottant derrière lui, il s'approcha du soldat.

« J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez davantage sur cette fameuse équipe formée par Fury, » ajouta Loki d'une voix traînante. « Tout ce que vous pourrez m'en dire sera utile. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se dressent sur notre chemin. »

Les yeux bleus électriques de Clint se posèrent sur le visage de celui qui était désormais son supérieur, celui qui donnait les ordres auxquels il se devait d'obéir.

« Je ne connais pas tout le dossier, Monsieur, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Mais je dispose de quelques éléments qui peuvent servir notre cause en cas d'affrontement. »

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un rictus. Il savait qu'il tenait un élément clé pour gagner cette guerre, et ce dernier était en face de lui. Rien de tel qu'un membre du SHIELD expérimenté et renseigné pour l'aider dans sa lutte sacrée pour le pouvoir.

« Fury avait un projet, celui de réunir en une même équipe les gens les plus extraordinaires que l'humanité puisse compter, peu lui importait le fait que chacun soit humain ou non. Je ne l'ai entendu parler de cette idée qu'une seule fois devant moi, certains éléments n'ont donc pas été mis à ma disposition. Le premier nom qui est ressorti de notre conversation est celui du Capitaine Steve Rogers. »

À l'évocation de ce nom inconnu, Loki fixa plus intensément Barton. Il désirait en savoir plus, et sans attendre, Clint s'exécuta.

« C'est un surhomme, entraîné et préparé à toutes sortes de bataille, il a déjà participé à divers conflits de niveau mondial. »

Ayant passé de nombreuses années au sein du SHIELD, Barton savait s'exprimer en peu de mots sans perdre de temps. Il n'était pas utile de mentionner la Seconde Guerre mondiale face à quelqu'un venant d'un autre univers comme Loki, le plus important étant de rendre un rapport détaillé à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

« Qu'en est-il des autres ? » demanda Loki, après avoir assimilé les informations sur ce soldat surpuissant. Pour lui, ce dernier n'était pas considéré comme une réelle menace face à un Dieu tel que lui. Non, l'humain ne serait pas un problème. Il ne serait qu'une distraction de plus dans le grand cirque de Fury. Sa nuque serait brisée, au même titre que celle de ceux qui suivront.

« Eh bien, Bruce Banner aurait été envisagé pour intégrer l'équipe, mais je doute fort de sa participation, Monsieur. Le risque est trop grand, et même Fury ne serait pas prêt à le prendre. »

Au fond de son esprit embrumé par la possession de Loki, Clint se demanda si le concours de Banner était réellement exclu par le directeur du SHIELD. Après le vol du Tesseract, il savait que Fury ne reculerait devant rien pour récupérer la source d'énergie, y compris mettre en danger les autres. Mais ce doute se dissipa rapidement alors que Loki l'interrogea à nouveau.

« Qui est cet homme?

- Un scientifique qui a été en contact avec des rayons gamma, ce qui a eu pour conséquence la modification de son ADN. Il peut, sous l'effet d'une violente colère, se transformer en une gigantesque créature verte incontrôlable et indestructible.

- Un monstre, donc, » en conclut Loki, jusqu'ici peu impressionné par les recrues de Fury.

« Il y a fort à parier que Fury implique également Natasha Romanoff, » poursuivit Clint.

Loki fut surpris par ce dernier nom. Que viendrait faire une simple Midgardienne au milieu de cela ?

« Une femme, » reprit dédaigneusement Loki, ce qui fut suivi par un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas qu'un être de genre féminin soit un danger. »

Le Dieu de la Malice, sûr de ce qu'il avançait, fut étonné de la réponse de Clint.

« Sans vouloir vous contredire Monsieur, ce n'est pas une femme ordinaire. »

Loki se pencha afin d'examiner l'expression de son subalterne. Il pouvait y déceler quelque chose qui n'était pas présent dans les yeux de Barton quand il lui avait parlé des autres membres de cette équipe.

« Que savez-vous de cette femme en particulier ? » demanda Loki, les yeux plissés, avide d'en savoir plus sur cette personne qui semblait représenter quelque chose pour l'agent.

Le Faucon, les yeux fixant ceux du Dieu, se redressa, avant de déclarer :

« Absolument tout, Monsieur. »

Loki semblait fasciné par la découverte qu'il venait de faire, mais continua tout de même de tenter de percer le secret que Barton semblait lui dissimuler. Se pourrait-il, malgré la possession de son esprit, qu'il reste quelques fragments de l'ancienne vie de l'agent du SHIELD, bien enfouie ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Loki était le Maître de la magie sous toutes formes, et rien n'échappait à son pouvoir. Pas même... Les yeux du Dieu s'agrandirent, comme éclairés par une nouvelle interprétation de l'étrange comportement de son allié envoûté.

« Serait-ce de l'amour, agent Barton ? »

À l'instant même où ce mot fut prononcé, Loki sentit qu'il venait de toucher un point faible chez son second. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, car ce fut tout naturellement qu'il répondit négativement à la question de son supérieur. Ce dernier, loin d'en avoir fini sur la question, décida de pousser plus loin dans la recherche des sentiments restant chez le soldat rallié à sa cause.

Même si la possession de Loki avait effacé toute trace d'affection de Barton pour l'humaine, le Dieu sentait qu'elle était d'ordinaire différente pour le Faucon. Et il comptait bien jouer de cette relation si spéciale entre les deux agents du SHIELD.

« Seriez-vous prêt à briser cette femme qui semble si importante à vos yeux si je vous l'ordonnais, Barton ? »

Les yeux de Clint, froids, restèrent dénués de toute lueur. L'homme avait pour seul but de satisfaire toutes les demandes venant de Loki sans poser la moindre question.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur.

- Et que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur elle ? Quelles sont ses faiblesses ? »

Clint, se tenant droit, comme tout soldat digne de ce nom, commença à confier au Dieu tout ce qu'il connaissait de la jeune femme en question.

« Natasha Romanoff est une femme forte, douée, implacable. J'ai honte de vous l'avouer, Monsieur, mais j'ai pris part à son recrutement, il y a de cela dix ans. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut sous-estimer, mais cette rage qu'il y a en elle l'a amenée à faire de nombreuses erreurs dans le passé. L'une des premières missions qui nous fut confiée en tant que partenaires concernait Aleksandr Dreykov. Nous avions été mis sur le dossier à cause des compétences de l'agent Romanoff en russe et en infiltration. Il était prévu qu'elle devienne pour quelques semaines la nourrice de l'enfant d'Aleksandr, donc une personne de confiance. Mais au dernier moment, alors que nous touchions au but, elle a perdu son sang-froid, et en a résulté la mort de Dreykov ainsi que de sa fille, Anastasiya, avec laquelle Romanoff avait passé plus de deux mois à tenter de tisser des liens pour les besoins de la mission. Ce fut son premier dérapage, et celui dont elle se rappelle tous les jours depuis dix ans. Cette femme n'est pas une sentimentale, mais pour l'avoir vue de mes propres yeux, je peux vous assurer que cette affaire l'a touchée. »

Loki, comme hypnotisé par le récit de Barton, l'encouragea d'un regard à continuer. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit pour la mission de São Paulo, ou encore l'incendie de l'hôpital, où deux cent personnes périrent. Dans cette dernière affaire, Clint avoua qu'il avait pris part à cette tuerie autant que l'espionne russe.

Après avoir entendu tout ce que Barton était en mesure de lui dire sur l'agent Romanoff, Loki lui ordonna de quitter la pièce, et le Faucon s'exécuta. Mais à l'instant où l'archer franchit le pas de la porte, Loki le retint en prononçant son nom.

« Si vous faites face à cette femme, je veux que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez, agent Barton. Qu'il n'en reste rien. »

Loki sourit, il pourrait s'habituer aisément à exercer ce pouvoir sur les autres, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peut-être que son court règne sur Asgard n'avait été là que pour le pousser à de plus grandes ambitions, à dominer un jour la vermine qui peuplait ce monde, et qui ne demandait que ça. Les humains ne savaient pas vivre sans être soumis à une force supérieure, et cette force serait lui. Barton jeta un dernier regard au Dieu, et sans une once d'hésitation, ajouta :

« À vos ordres, Monsieur. »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Ça**** faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire cette fameuse scène, où Loki interrogerait Clint sur les Vengeurs. Car, comme il le dit si bien dans le film, "Barton m'a tout raconté". Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je n'ai pas mentionné Tony comme membre de l'équipe, car sa présence n'était pas prévue au départ, son profil ne correspondant pas au travail d'équipe. Puis, je n'ai pas non plus parlé de Thor, qui n'était pas prévu par le SHIELD, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. À mon humble avis, il s'est lui-même impliqué pour ramener son frère à la raison ;)**

**Au fait, avez-vous vu _Thor 2_? Moi pas encore, mais très bientôt! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont fait du personnage de Loki (j'ai passé trop de temps sur ce fandom, je deviens obsédée par ce personnage ^^).**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai pris quelques libertés sur le passé de Clint et Natasha, ce que je me suis permise de faire car je viens de lire sur Internet que les événements mentionnés par Loki dans _Avengers_ (la fille de Dreykov, l'incendie de l'hôpital et São Paulo) n'existent pas dans les comics. **

**Enfin bref, voilà donc le projet que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours. Merci d'avoir lu cet OS (et cette interminable note d'auteur ^^), j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! **


End file.
